


Welcome to Trinket's

by TailaBlu



Series: PKMN AU Noktan [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blake Kingsley, Dorey Trinket, Noktan, Other, PKMN AU, Tybalt Kingsley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailaBlu/pseuds/TailaBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorey Trinket is a new arrival in Noktan. Nevermind the fact a few strange things have happened in Noktan lately, that stuff wasn't on the offer. Now, Dorey's running his own little cafe with nothing more than his will to serve and his skills in preparing treats. Soon, he becomes acquainted to his neighbors. ...And the other neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Trinket's

This place wasn't like home. Back in Lufrey the leaves turned a nasty brown in fall and they all looked dead and shriveled. The snow seemed too cold there in winter, and no matter how many tasty smoothies there were, the summer sun drank away moisture. How plants grew in such strange conditions was a mystery to him. Still, spring was his favorite. All of the beautiful, vibrant flowers blooming seemed to make all the harsh weather worth it. His friend, almost a brother to him, Theo, would always go out and play baseball. Then he’d come home and tell everyone about how many times he was able to swing without getting exhausted. His record was 1,035, if anyone was curious.

Dorey didn’t really think he needed to move, but he still had to nonetheless. A building had been sold to him dirt-cheap, his parents having to calm him down as he cried in joy over the luck that’d been served to him. Theo was just as excited, if not more so, but as usual, his parents didn’t really react to him all that much. He knew why, but he didn’t like to bring it up.

He always wanted to own his own little shop where he’d serve people all sorts of yummies and, in return, they’d give him a smile and a small payment. He never believed himself to be in need of money, his parents were doing well even with all the payments they had to make to neighbors who got their windows smashed out. So, why not sell for ridiculously low prices? That ought to sell, right?

The bus was there. It was a regular old bus, the front of it saying “Noktan”.

Noktan? Must be a small place, he’s never heard of Noktan before, it sounds weird, but... perhaps homely? Perhaps…

He nearly boarded the bus without saying goodbye, hurriedly returning to give a quick hug to his foster parents. “You won’t miss us too much, huh, sweetie?” “Remember to call, honey!”

Such sweet people. He knew they weren’t his real parents, but the memory that linked to them not being his real parents seemed to make his mind seize up a bit. It’d shudder under the emotion, it’d try hard not to think of it, so then, all of a sudden, he’d be thinking about Sylveon, or Pikachu…

Diverting from pain, he guessed.

He finally boarded the bus, smiling quietly as he did. Bus rides always made talking to Theo both difficult and intriguing. He had a certain way of seeing the world. He’d look at a tree and name all the different ways it could be used, good or bad. He could look at a dead buck in the road and say “Wow, I wonder what its family is doing right now”.

He knew it wasn’t some weird attempt at making him nervous, he never had that sort of intent. He always wanted to help, whether it was Dorey himself who needed help or another person. He used to volunteer during summer to help coach kids for baseball. Perhaps he could open up that career in Noktan..?

“Noktaaaan!!” He yelled, seeming to jump up from behind a seat, “Oooh, Noktan, likely such a wonderful place! What kind of wonderful place wouldn’t have such beautifully cheap buildings?! I bet once we get there, they’re going to have a biiiig surprise party for us! ‘Heeere’s to our new café owner! Treat him super well!!’”

“Let’s not get too hyped up, Theo, I don’t think they’d be THAT nice!”

“Ahaha!! Bull, they’ve GOT to be the best type of people, selling places that cheap!!”

They laughed together despite the strange looks for hours on end, lending eachother advice and laughs. Eventually, the momentum stopped. They’d ended up right where they needed to be. Noktan…

“Noktaaaaaan!!” Theo laughed, yelling excitedly. He was always the one with boundless energy. Sometimes, he wished the guy would at least let him borrow just a little of that energy. Dorey smiled, pulling a map out from his strawberry satchel. He looked down at it, noting all of the colors used and the locations displayed.

The Daycare’d already peaked his interest. It was right next to the circled, now-vacant building. A neighbor of sorts. He smiled sweetly, glancing a grin at Theo before sprinting the way of the building, “Race you to our new home!!!”

“Aw, yeah!!!”

* * *

“This place… Is NOT what I expected,” He spat.

“Aw, come on!” Theo said, hammering a sign up onto the long-abandoned, empty space meant to house such a sign, “You’re lucky you had the forethought to put your shop stuff into a container over here!!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t really want you to be tasked with doing anything! It’s ridiculous to have you doing stuff for me all of a sudden…”

“It doesn’t bother me at all, Dorey, I love doing stuff for you!”

“Whatever you say…”

He looked over to the daycare and its vitality. The way it was already all set up, beautiful, and… overall pretty cute. It made him a little warm inside to know someone else was probably doing a lot better than he was…

* * *

Blake had business to take care of. They weren’t exactly new in town, but he and his brother were still building a sort of reputation for themselves as the best daycare owners in town. Sure, there wasn’t any competition, but still, appearances needed to be kept.

It wasn’t at all for the sake of looking good alone, but it’d be rude not to present yourself a certain way to willing customers. They don’t wanna just drop their eggs by and be done with it, they probably wanna see all the sights as well. He’d a long schedule ahead of him, running errands and making sure everything was just right. First stop, the café—

Oh. Right.

The old café owner moved out after complaints of an infestation. Pest control came and took care of it, but nobody’s bought it since. Still, there was hammering. Hammering right next to the daycare, where they worked and lived. It wouldn’t hurt to get just one peek at what was happening right next door, right?

He walked past seated loiterers and out of the daycare. He didn’t have a problem with loiterers, really. If they wanted to take a seat in the daycare, they’d take a seat in the daycare. Hearing the source of the hammering, he looked that direction and…

Pink hair, light chocolate skin, and a wide, energetic smile. He looked like a teenager, but he was hammering up some sort of amateur-made business sign. “Trinket’s”? Charming, he guessed. He held a quiet, observatory stare for a few moments.

“Heeey!!” The young man yelled, feminine face still stretched into a visage full of happiness and vigor, “Whatcha looking aaat?! You ready for us to opeeen?!”

“’Us’? Do you have a business partner, sir?” He asked politely, keeping his eloquently worded notepad full of errands close to his bosom. The man stared off into nothingness for a moment, and then suddenly the hammer in his hand seemed heavy to him. He dropped it awkwardly, and the smile dropped, “Oh... uh… sorry, sir!” He called out an apology, but he had no clue what he was apologizing for. He slowly made his way down the ladder, making sure to take each step easily. It didn’t take long for him to be down.

“Hello, sir, I’m Dorey, Dorey Trinket,” he held out his hand for a handshake, which was gratefully fulfilled, “I’m going to be opening up a little café spot here soon…”

“You look a little… uh…” He didn’t want to call him short, that’d be rude, of course… but the man was only 5’ 1”. He looked like the typical 12 year old, getting out of school and hammering on some building for some reason. “Young? To be doing this?”

He responded flatly, “I’m 18 years old, sir.”

“Ohh… Err… Sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to insult you, uh…” He scratched the back of his head, before realizing he was still carrying that notepad, “Oh, I have errands to run, I almost forgot! This conversation has been great, really, but I really need to go finish these before the day is done!” He began hurrying off, muttering his tasks under his breath.

* * *

Dorey sighed. Some conversation. He likely just said that to be nice. He looked over to Theo, who stood beside him, “Why did you have to talk to him?? Now I had to defuse everything…”

“I didn’t do anything bad, I just said hello!” He laughed in response, sounding a little less chipper this time around.

His expression softened, “Sorry, I just don’t want anyone thinking we’re nuts, we already had to deal with that back at our old home, remember? We even got it from our parents.”

“Yeah!” He laughed again, sounding a little better, “We did, and it was super weird, too! People saying I’m not there, when I clearly am!!”

“Yeah, clearly!” Dorey laughed back, before looking up at the sign.

“That was the only thing that REALLY needed fixing, you know... We can just head on in and start serving people up! I’m super proud of you, Dorey, going ahead and getting a job on the first day of being in town!”

“Well, what can I say? I’m replacing the old café owner!

The two shared a laugh, heading into the pastel-colored building. He was right. It was like they left in a hurry, everything was still there in its majesty, the beautiful soft colors and friendly greetings. Sure, there were a few cobwebs, but those could always be dusted!

Dorey took his post at the counter after a quick dusting of the place, lights on, smile on, little name-tag on.

* * *

It was starting to bother him. No, no, let’s get this straight, it WAS bothering him. He felt stagnant, just standing there and watching the casual not-too-thick, dribbling hustle and bustle that’s to be expected in a tiny town like this. It was just outside, just outside of this building, where he was waiting for a customer. He could even see that redheaded rusher heading back to the daycare with pages missing out of his notepad. He must’ve been done with those oh-so-important errands of his…

He sighed, allowing his arm-lean to fail, dumping his torso onto the counter. He was bored, bored, bored. He knew he turned that sign over saying he was open, as well. He’d dusted the place about a dozen times since he opened, and now the place was even more spick and span than before.

If he’d made the place as appealing as it could be, where were the customers? He let gravity drag him further, huddling up behind the counter. He could spare one good cry, right? It wasn’t like someone was going to come in in the middle of—

“E-Excuse me..?”

He gasped, springing back to life and, subsequently, back to his position at the counter. He was face-to-face with a young, redheaded fellow. He had violet eyes and a shaky smile, and those same vibrant-colored eyes darted about in a mix of apprehension and awe. He wore colors similar to the daycare’s colors, as well as the logo on his shirt.

He came out of the daycare, but he wasn’t that hurried errand-man he saw earlier… Were they business partners? He tilted his head some unconsciously, but quickly straightened up again for an impromptu professional greeting, “Heh-loo, well-welom-wel… WELCOME… Welcome, uh…” He took a deep breath, trying again, “Hello! Welcome to Trinket’s!”

“Are… A-Are you the… u-uh…” He seemed confused for a moment, before Dorey helped him finish, “Man.” “M-Man! Sorry… Are you the man who’ll be r-replacing James?”

He was happy the man didn’t just jump to conclusions. He was male, yes, but he never bothered to buy all the stuff that’d trick the eye into thinking he was born a male. He had B-cups. They were a tiny bit embarassing to have when wearing a tanktop, but wowie, he usually didn’t WEAR tanks. So he was safe in his cute little v-neck tee. He wasn’t bothered unless someone called him “She”, really, it set him off and made him feel, well, wrong.

“Yes, I’ll be replacing the old owner of this café..!”

“Oh, how ni-nice! Uh… … Hmm…” He looked up at the menu Dorey’d hung up in his spare time. It all sorts of items, ranging from savory to sweet, hot to cold, etc..

“How about… Uh… Ch-Ch-Cherry Sundae S-Surprise..?”

Oh my god. Oh my god, he’s finally got a customer. A customer who wants something. He smiled wide, before the man interrupted his internal celebration, “Unfortunately, u-uh… I uh… d-d-don’t have m-much on me at the mo—“

“Don’t bother yourself with it, it’s free!”

His eyes widened slightly, a joyous smile spreading across his face, “Oh, thank you thank you thank you!! My name is Tybalt, by the way!” He quickly grabbed Dorey’s hand, eagerly shaking it, “Tybalt Kingsley!”

Dorey’s eyes widened. He’d made a customer smile. This was his first day on the job, and he’d already made a person’s day. Who cared if he didn’t get money for this one order, this man actually NOTICED his shop!

He leaned in, giving the man a quick lip-to-lip kiss, a “thank you” often used in Lufrey. It was mostly used at a platonic way to show that you’re grateful by throwing caution to the wind and delivering kisses to those they are grateful towards.

* * *

Tybalt wasn’t from Lufrey. He grew up in Noktan, where it was more formal to just say “Thank you” and move on with your life. Something blossomed in him. He didn’t want it to, but damn it, that kiss… It was like a majestic, flying butterfly grabbed him, lifted him up and set him on a gentle, cotton-candy flavored cloud. After he was set on that cloud, little cupids with their pink wings and diapers and pretty blue eyes whispered, “I think you found them. I think you really, really found them.”

He was immediately disgusted with himself, but he forced a smile. A crush on a person he’d just met. Great. More proof he was just… desperate for attention. More proof he didn’t deserve it. More proof this person he’d just met was too pure to be in his presence.

He wanted to leave right then. He was surprised the man, Dorey according to his pink nametag, didn’t kick him out right then for dreaming such a scenario up in his head. Desperate for romance, desperate for attention, desperate for any sort of compassion other than platonic, brotherly love.

He wasn’t aware of how goofy and cute of a smile he’d made. He was sure he looked disgusting, blushing profusely at his gesture. He KNEW people in Kalos did that platonically, but he still had that stupid blush. Sure, the people in Kalos did it with cheeks, but this was no different. No different from a kiss on the forehead, or on the nose.

…It felt different though. It caused a stirring of feelings he hadn’t felt when he had a forehead kiss from his elder brother when he felt down. Sure, those felt good to have, especially when he felt down on his luck, but this kiss was… different. He didn’t truly know how, it just knew it made him warm, and it gave him that weird image. An image of pretty pastel cupids and a giant, magnificent insect.

_Disgusting._

* * *

His eyes widened. Oh, god, people here probably didn’t do that!! Nothing was left on the redheaded man’s lips, but Dorey’d be damned if he didn’t admit he still went to clean his own kiss off of the other man’s mouth.

 “Oh, oh god I’m so sorry!! I just got so excited, I hadn’t had a customer in HOURS and I thought I should’ve just left, but then you show up and you’re so NICE and..” He trailed off.

 Was this guy blushing? He didn’t mean to set off that sort of response, but the look on his face made him blush right back. God, it was so silly! He looked dazed, staring off into nothingness, but seeing everything. He looked like he was holding in one of those goofy giggles from children’s cartoons. He giggled at him, “You’re not blushing, are you?”

 “N-Nuh-N-N-…” He whimpered, rubbing his own cheeks to try to somehow smear away his own blush, “No… No I’m not, that’d be weird!!”

 “No it isn’t… I kissed you like some weirdo the first time we met, that warrant’s at LEAST a blush of surprise!” He chuckled as he went to fix up the man’s sundae. Idle conversation sparked up between them after a long, awkward silence. They talked about the weather, what pokemon they favored the most, and how much they loved the interior of the shop. His face nearly became the face of an excited young child once he tasted the Cherry Sundae Surprise.

 And then he left, leaving a large tip on the counter. Sweet medleys played by a violet violin flooded the streets of Noktan, and Dorey stood, content at having served his first customer.


End file.
